Weapons of Life
by TheGirlInTheBackRound
Summary: Tenten and Hinata are sick of being called weak and leave the village hidden in the leaves and now their going to show what their made of. Not Yuri TentenX ? HinataX ?
1. Epiloge

Tenten walked angrily to the Hyuuga compound for the final time cursing the Rookie Nine and her teammates of Team Gai whom she wishes she would never see ever again.

Turning around the corner she spots the Hyuuga compound, hurrying to the door she knocks waiting for someone to answer. Suddenly a man clearly a Hyuuga answers the door in surprise but smiles seeing Tenten.

"Ah, Miss Tenten, I'm sorry to say but Nej—" he never got to finish his sentence because she quickly cuts him off.

"I'm sorry if I confused you but I am not here to see Neji but Hinata-San" She says bowing slightly at the waist.

"O-oh! Well, um, right this way Miss Tenten" He says as he leads her down the corridors to a private training room, where they find Hinata training the use of her Byakugan.

"Hinata-San! You have a visitor!" The Hyuuga man calls.

Hinata abruptly stops and turns to see who her guest is and gasps seeing Tenten standing next to the man her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

"T-Tenten-San!" She quickly makes her way over to the girl and dismisses the Hyuuga man.

"Hinata-San I know we haven't really spoken much to each other but I have something important to tell you that I think you ought to know" Tenten says only to have Hinata nod back shyly.

"You see I was walking down the street to head to training when I decided to get ramen when I heard them…"

----------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, Neji what do you think about your female teammate?"

Tenten stopped at the front of the ramen stand going unnoticed by the Rookie Nine and the rest of Team Gai sitting at the stand.

"Hn, what is there to say? She's weak, she only brings me down, and she always thinks she is my friend and that she knows me when she knows nothing, she's as weak and pathetic as my cousin Hinata." He says coldly with a shrug looking around to see their reactions.

Tenten hissed. They all agreed with him. They don't even know her and they agreed.

"Hinata is just the same, she's always training to get 'Stronger' and asks us for help all the time me and Shino have hardly anytime for our own training!" Kiba says with his annoyingly load voice.

"Shino and I" Corrects Shino quietly behind his high collar of his jacket.

"That doesn't matter all he needs to know is Hinata's the same weak and pathetic" Kiba says quickly not caring about grammar.

"Whatever I don't need this" She hisses to herself leaving unnoticed by them, quickly making her way to the Hyuuga compound.

------------------------------End Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-San we are both ignored ridiculed and are judged by those who hardly know us even when they are our teammates that is why I am leaving the village I was just wondering if you would like to leave with me too" Tenten says a hard look in her eyes.

Hinata clenches her fist as she cries feelings she never felt before rise from the pit of her stomach as she looks into Tenten's eyes and nods.

"W-when do we leave Tenten-San?" She looks into Tentens eyes now seeing her as their leader.

"Please call me Tenten-Chan after all we are going to be very close friends" Tenten smirks before turning to exit the room when she gets to the door.

"Right now"

And so their adventure as Missing Nins begins.


	2. Vows

That night Hinata started packing her things needed to survive where ever they were going Tenten didn't give any details about where they were going but Hinata was determined to follow her where ever she goes.

Her own teammates her so called "friends" lied to her she thought they cared but it was all just a game to them toying with her emotions giving her false smiles. Telling her she could be stronger when they never even believed in her it made her sick.

Suddenly Tenten landed at her window her outfit changed into civilian clothes her brown hair usually in twin buns was placed in one long ponytail at the base of her neck, she tosses Hinata a bag with Hyuuga branch member common clothes.

"Hmm, as much as I hate to change my hair its best we stay on a low profile, take these and hide you're appearance to look like a branch member" Tenten says tugging at her long ponytail glaring into the air in thought.

"Y-yes Tenten-San"

"Hinata-Chan I told you to call me Tenten-Chan like I said were both going to be very good friends" Tenten says smiling warmly at the shy girl in front of her.

"O-okay Tenten-Sa-Oh-Um-Chan" Hinata nods pressing her fingers together in shyness a habit she picked up at a young age.

After Hinata changed quickly she and Tenten silently left the village and found a cave they decided to make their new hideout just miles outside of the fire country next to an open field in which they could train together.

"Hinata today is the day we leave behind our ties to Kohana no longer will we be considered weak lets make a vow here at our temporary new home we fight together we live together we train together and we only need each other" Tenten says looking at her new best friend taking her head band off and putting a kunai towards the edge of the leaf symbol.

Hinata nods a determined look on her face she takes of her head band and puts the kunai in the same position as Tenten.

"And Hinata should something happen to me I want you to go back to the village" Tenten says looking in her companions eyes.

"W-what about you?"

"Unlike you and Sasuke I'm not important to the village just another orphans so they will kill me on the spot"

"B-but that's not fair!" Hinata said her eyes widening.

"Life's not fair"

With that the two girl nodded at each other and sliced through their symbols instead of just one slash down the middle they made an anti symbol in the corner of their head bands.

"T-this is a symbol OUR symbol a symbol of our freedom" Hinata says pumping her fist in the air a big goofy grin on her face she looks at Tenten and blushes when she realized what she did. Suddenly both girls burst out laughing and entered their new homes.


	3. Akatsuki

Soooo it came to me that I haven't ever done a disclaimer for the past chapters so I'll just do that now

Disclaimer: I don't own and if I did it would be one fucked up anime even more fucked up then normal

"Again"

"Again"

"Again!"

Tenten and Hinata fought in the clearing playing a "game" in which the first person too bleed would loss Tenten launched thousands of weapons while Hinata would block them with her Byakugan, this helped them with their aim and defense, problem was they couldn't move from their spots on the ground so no jumping, dodging, and running in any direction.

It had been six years since they left the village after finding out what they did. Tenten just turned nineteen and Hinata turned eighteen both girls changed a lot since that fateful day, they both changed up their specializations adding and subtracting things to make them better.

Tenten after seeing Gaara and Kankuro two of the sand siblings fight liked the way their Jutsu's worked decided to corporate it for her own use much stronger and better then before she also perfected a jutsu she calls "Controlled Copy Cat Jutsu" her most powerful jutsu yet.

Tenten after thinking of her own jutsu thought of a way for Hinata to do something slightly similar with different results after telling Hinata her idea Hinata smirked her first smirk which on a cute girl like Hinata was deadly; she named her jutsu "Exploding clone jutsu."

Hinata grew her hair out to her waist; her once soft eyes had a hardened look to them even so it made any man melt with one look. Her outfit consisted of black Capri's her top was made like Tentens old Chinese styled shirt except it was pure black and had a Ying Yang symbol on her back, instead of the normal ninja shoes she had black heals not to tall but not to short.

Tentens hair grew out to the middle of her knees she placed them in twin pigtails at the back of her neck, her chocolate eyes had an intelligent and strait forward look to them her outfit consisted of black spandex shorts under a short skirt with a slit on the side for her scrolls her big one hung from her back she too wore a black Chinese top except with no Ying Yang symbol on it, her shoes were just simple black flats.

Tenten launched another barrage of weapons at Hinata who deflected them easily suddenly one scratched Tenten on the cheek blood poured slowly down her face an irritated look came on her face. Hinata slowly stopped and saw the blood a wide smile on her face.

"H-ha! Tenten-Chan! I win!" Tenten's irritated look slowly turned into a soft smile.

"So you did" She said happy for her friend's accomplishment.

"So were running low on money should we do another bounty?" Hinata asked looking over the tree tops where the bounty village was located she spotted smoke coming from it.

"T-Tenten-Chan look!" Tenten quickly looked up into the trees and sighed and looked up her eyes widening slightly.

"Something's going on, lets go!" She said running in the direction of the village Hinata close behind.

They stopped at the village their eyes widening at all the damage and bodies suddenly they saw the cause of the destruction.

"Akatsuki!" They said in unison Tenten a smirk on her face Hinata a sneer.

A/n: Ohhhh cliff hanger! See if you can guess what they pairings are their in the Akatsuki!

Please Please Please review!


	4. Tenten's fight!

Girl: Wow! I actually got some reviews thank you wonderful people! I also seemed to just find out I never did a disclaimer! *Sighs* Well we can't all be smarty's and remember doing them, oh well.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Gaara would always be shirtless and wouldn't turn into a pansy!

Girl: Well onward to the story!

The two cloaked members turned to face the unexpected visitors, one had slicked back silver hair and malicious purple eyes, the other had some kind of mask on his face.

"Hidan, did I not tell you to kill EVERY one in the village?" The masked one said to the purple eyed one presumed to be Hidan.

"I did!" Hidan growled loudly at the masked one.

"Obviously not."

"Yo, Mask Guy, what is your name?" Tenten said calmly her arms crossed on her chest a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah! I want to know the names of the guys were going to kill!" Hinata said pumping her fist in the air in excitement.

"Ha! As if a couple of little girls like you could kill us!" Hidan said chuckling to himself over the thought, like two little girls could kill an immortal like him.

"Kakazu" The masked one finally said after an moment of silence passed between the two groups in which he noticed the Hyuga judging by the girls eyes clenched her fist and the other showed no notice of Hidan's comment.

"Nice to know" The brunet nodded then turned to her companion "Hinata, you take the masked one and I take the load mouth."

"Aw! Come on Tenten why can't I get the idiot who dared to insult us!" Hinata exclaimed angrily flailing her arms around wildly in irritation.

"Have I ever leaded you wrong?"

"No"

"Then trust me."

Suddenly Tenten jumped high in the air the spot she occupied recently had a huge scythe dug into the ground dust flew around the owner who looked up at her an evil look in his eyes and a malicious smirk on his face.

"Listen up bitch I don't know who you are but in the name of Jashin-Sama I will sacrifice you" Hidan said lift the scythe onto his back like a bat.

"Hn" Tenten said before taking out a scroll seemingly out of nowhere "So the big boy likes to play with scythes huh, well this little girl just so happens to like to play with them too!" In a cloud of smoke a huge scythe appeared in her hand.

Hidan stared for a couple seconds before a smirk broke out on his face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" he launched quickly at Tenten scythe behind his body and swung wildly as he got close he needed for her to be in range, but Tenten swiftly dodged and retaliated with her own graceful swing which just barely grazed his skin as he dodged back.

"Hmm, your technique is highly barbaric!" Tenten said landing lightly on her feet after jumping back from another attack.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Hidan said before swiftly going behind her back and stabbing though her chest blood splattering on the ground.

"What!" Hidan gasped.

A/n: Okay that's this chapter next chapter will have Hinata and I wonder what will happen between Tenten and Hidan! Yeah cliffy I'm soooooo evil!


	5. Hinata

**Girl: Hello everyone! Just want to thank you for the reviews and I'm finally updating!**

**Aki666: I know it's not the most original plot but I hope you will like it :) Thankies for the review!**

**Hina-chan Fan4eva:I will try to from now on! Thanks for the review :3**

**Randomlittleme: Thanks for the review and I like your name and where would the fun be if they didn't meet their old "friends"? :)**

**PaperKunai: Thanks! It's a surprise the pairings…actually it really isn't when you see their Jutsus's I kinda incorporated them to their pairings. I know she kinda went a wee bit occ but I'm kind of doing that to show how she changed new Hinata is shy to mostly everyone she doesn't trust but when it comes to fighting she is…well kind of like Naruto lol I will try my best to update more promise and thanks for the review!**

**Snow246:Voo doo! I was thinking about doing that as a sequel or something! Please don't hesitate to make suggestions I really appreciate them it gives me an idea of what my reviewers would like to see. Thanks for the review! **

**NikkiNitemare: I'll try I'm still kind of new to fanfiction I mean I have had my account for a while but I was young and my stories were…horrible people thought I was trolling I was so bad. Thanks for the review and keep stating your opinion it helps me learn more :) **

**KawaiPanda: Tee hee thanks for the review!**

**Girl: Well I hope I got everyone! Also thanks for the author alerts as well!**

**Sasuke: Will you just get on with it you idiot!**

**Girl: When did you get here?**

**Sasuke: …Hn**

**Girl: …Okay then, Sasuke do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: TheGirlInTheBackGround does NOT own Naruto because if she did…I'm not saying this!**

**Girl: Doooo it!**

**Sasuke: *Sigh* TheGirlInTheBackGround does NOT own Naruto because if she did Hinata and Tenten would own EVERYONE!**

****

Hinata sighed staring at the masked man known a Kakuzu his eyes seemed to glow maliciously as he looked at her. An explosion went off in the back ground and she almost laughed as Tenten went flying through the air her long pig tails trailing behind her flapping in the wind like wings.

"Tenten, explosions are my forte not yours what are you thinking?" She laughed at her soot covered friend. Tenten just growled jumping back into her fight kunais at the ready.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to pay attention to your opponent little girl?" A voice said from behind her, Hinata fought a smirk when suddenly she exploded sending Kakuzu flying through the air before slamming into a tree the roots uprising from the ground upon impact.

"Wh-"

"No, no one has ever said that to me…it's just common sense not to let your opponent to get the better of you." He heard her voice right next to his ear speaking in a sweet whisper her breath on his neck.

"Boom" Hinata purred before she exploded again knocking him through about of mile of trees the rough bark ripping and scratching at the fabric of his clothes and the skin of his back before coming to a stop.

Hinata not wasting anytime activated her Byakugan launched her body as quickly as she could into Kakuzu's direction seemingly flashing one place to the other a black blur all that is visible to anyone who could be watching.

"Gentile Fist!" Slamming her fingers on his chakra points as quickly as she can she finish closing all of them before slamming her palm hardly onto his stomach.

"Tenten!"

"What!" she heard distantly follow by the sound of cutting flesh and curses.

"I'm done! Do you need back up?" There was a pause follow by a whirling noise, sighing Hinata ducked a giant boomerang with the still cursing Hidan attached flew by, Tenten landed next to Hinata.

"Nah, I'm done playing what do you say to getting out of here?" Tenten said slinging her arm around Hinata's tiny shoulders forcing a horrible fake cheesy grin on her face before saying "Yosh, with the power of youth!" Trying to get her friend to laugh.

"Really?" Hinata deadpanned in a dull tone.

"Or we could just teleport to our cave and put the protective wards up?"

"That's better" They both looked at each other before bursting out laughing and teleporting away a puff of smoke and leaves left behind.

**Girl: Well that's this chapter I will update as soon as possible!**

**Sasuke: That sucked, you suck, I want you to die…**

**Girl: …Fuck you**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Girl: …You're an ass you know that?**

**Sasuke: Idiot**

**Girl: Anyway review and you get to maim/hug Sasuke which ever you prefer **

**Sasuke: *Twitch* I never agreed to that**

**Girl: Sucka for you! ^-^**


	6. So it Begins

**Girl: Hey everyone! I promise that I will try for this chapter to be **

**randomlittleme: Thank you for the review lol**

**eirdaru: I never take offense on advice do it anytime! Um, I don't really think it is possible for them to date the sand sibs they will meet them that's for sure and maybe I can through a little flirty talk between Tenten and Kankuro or something I can't really see Hinata flirting with Gaara or anyone for that matter but the pairings would be cool :) **

**Kitten9322: Okay I will throw in some Nejiten and Naruhina but that can't be the final pairings any who thanks for the review!**

**Aki666: Thank you! :)**

**xBitterSweetDreamsx: Thank you and I'll try to make this chapter a little longer!**

**Girl: Okaaayy this chapter will be longer then the others! I promise!**

**L: There is a 49% chance you will fail at making your readers and followers happy…**

**Girl: That's not nice!**

**L: There's a 99% chance that your opinion doesn't matter to me**

**Girl: Will you please just do the disclaimer like your supposed too!**

**L:There is a negative 0% chance at Girl ever owning Naruto**

**Girl:…Is that even possible?**

**L:…Exactly…**

**Girl: Touche! Well you heard the man! I don't own Naruto…Or L for that matter *Sigh* Oh the woes of being a broke teenager! Now onwaarrrddds! xD**

****

Tenten sighed poping her shoulder back into place somehow during the fight Hidan landed a hard blow to her shoulder dislocating covered her black outfit and any exsposed skin she has along with tiny scraps with blood just slightly dribbling out.

"Great I have splinters where splinters shouldn't be!" She winced pulling a long splinter from her backside. Hinata just managed not laughing at her exspence her hand over her mouth.

Hinata giggled silently and rubbed stray dirt off of her clothes unlike Tenten she didn't have a scratch on her her skin as flawless as ever.

"Why d-didn't we just kill them? Why did you have us leave so early in the fight?" She asked frowning slightly as a devious smirk apeared on Tenten's face.

Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. Hinata felt her eyes widen at the object in Tenten's handand slowly a devious smile just like Tenten blosomed on her face.

"This will b-be fun!"

"Yes,yes it will" Tenten said placing the thing in her hand on the table showing Hidan's Akatsuki ring.

**3333333333333333333333333333**

At the Akatsuki base a chair slammed into a wall smashing into pieces in a fit of rage. The dark room concealed the identitys of the people sitting in their asigned seat respectivly.

"That fucking bitch! I will fucking kill her and sacrifice her to fucking Jashin-Sama!" Hidan screamed pointing at the frozen hologram image of the brunete ninja a lazy smirk on her face as she took the ring from her pocket.

"Your going to pay for that!" Growled Kakuzu yellow eyes glowing angerly at the prospect of losing money.

"Fuck you old man!"

"Who you calling old you idiot!"

"Enough!"

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped immediately Kakuzu sitting down and Hidan sitting in a spare seat there for occasions where Hidan ends up distroying his chair in a fit of anger.

"Quit acting like children! You are S-Class criminals and you were not only defeated by two little girls but also one of you let them get away with your Akatsuki ring!" The leader sent a glare in Hidans direction causing the silver haired man to wince slightly in irritation and anger. "I want those girls here! And I want that ring back!"

"Let me get the bitch!" Hidan shouted slamming his fist on the table in front of him.

"No!" The leader growled "Itachi,Kisame you will go retrieve the rings and the girls, bring them back safley I want them alive!"

"Why can't I get that bitch!" Hidan growls glaring at the leader.

"Not only did you fail the first time to defeat them…" Pausing to lift his hand Hidans mouth open to retort closed his mouth " …I don't trust you not to kill them."

"Quit complaining idiot!" Kakuzu says as the Akatsuki member started to file out going on with their work, Sasori to work on his puppets, Deidara his explosions, Tobi Gods know what, Zetsu to go find something to eat,and Konan to brush her hair.

The only ones left in the room were the Leader, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi. Though Hidan and Kakuzu were about to walk out. Itachi and Kisame turned and looked to the Leader who nodded to them before leaving silently to get ready to go on their mission, not knowing how long it will have to take for them to get back.

**3333333333333333333333333333**

After changing their clothes Hinata and Tenten made it to their training field. Streching their musscles so they won't cramp up during their fight. Hinata had a knee lengh long black skirt with a white border a slit ran up the side showing off her pale legs and the black spandex shorts. Her top consited of a black loose of the shoulder top with her usual YingYang simbole on the back, and her shoes a pair of black ninja heels.

Tenten has a short skirt faning out at about mid thigh a slit running up the side with little brown leather buckles hanging loosely on the side so the skirt wouldn't fly open as she fought a pair of light green knee length spandex shorts on underneif the skirt. Her top also of the shoulder a forest green color with a brown leather vest stoping short of her breasts on top of that. Her shoes a pair of black flats.

"How long will this take!" Tenten asks throughing her arms behind her head as she looked up to the sky in boredome her long brown hair floating lightly in the breeze.

Hinata sighed and activates her Byakugan looking out into the distance at the two approaching missing nins heading in their direction.

"Their about five miles away from our current location." She finally says deactivating her bloodline and looking over at her bestfriend.

"Finally! I mean come on we have been here for like ever!" Tenten say dramaticly flapping her arms in the air like a maniac.

Hinata giggles at her friends antics knowing that she was doing it for her amusment.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the other missing nins finally made it the the clearing the two girls resided in at the moment. One silent and the other grining a big sharp grin at the sight of the two girls sitting there almost stupidly. Though to Kisame the two girls are stupid what kind of idiot steals an Akatsuki ring unless they have a death wish?

Tenten started shaking with excitement as the two men got closer she only stopped when Hinata put a hand on her shoulder silently telling her to calm down with her eyes.

"Wel, well just the two girls we were looking for" The jolly blue giant says still smiling widly his yellow pointy teeth meant to intimadate.

"Finally! It took you two long enough!" Tenten says brown eyes glittering slightly causing Kisames cheecks a light purple, the two girls infront of him were beautiful he cant help himself I mean cmon he's a man…fish thing.

"We had to find you little girls before we could get here" Kisame threw his big sword over his shoulder.

Tenten threw the ring at the two Akatsuki members, Itachi catching it in his hand easily before putting the ring into his pocket.

Tenten and Hinata turned to leave starting to walk away slowly when a soft monotone voice vibrated through the field.

"Your coming with us"

Hinata looked from the corner of her eye and saw a slow barely noticable smirk appear on Tentens face. They both turned around and nodded simultaniously following after the older men.

**3333333333333333333333333333**

They entered the base Itachi and Kisame leading them to a big or they asumed big pitch black room. A pair of swirling orange eyes looking down on them.

"So which one of you is the one who took the ring?" The owner of the eyes asked.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Tenten spoke up crossing her arms around her chest.

A chuckle seemed to vibrate the whole room.

"Then tell me something I don't know, What are your names?"

"Hinata Hyuga, former heiress of the Hyuga clan, and missing nin of K-Kohana!"

"Tenten, also a missing nin of Kohana."

"Okay, Tenten and Hinata, tell me why did you take Hidans ring?" The shadowed man who they assumed was the Leader asks.

"We want to join the Akatsuki"

****

**Girl: Ohhh clift hanger! Any way I'm sorry for any grammer or spelling errors my spell check is currently disabled and stuff :(**

**L: You probally broke your computer being a idiot**

**Girl: …**

**L: …**

**Girl: Go away! You dun need to be here any more!**

**L:You said I would get sweets**

**Girl: Fine! Here take the sweets! *Hands L sweets***

**L:I will leave now**

**Girl: Okay, anyway as for the pairings I was thinking either Tenten and Sasori, Hinata and Deidara, Tenten and Tobi/Madara, and Hinata Itachi sooo votes would be nice I also have a poll up on my profile also there will be a side of Nejiten and Naruhina but those defiantly won't be the end pairings**

**Review plllllleeaasse!**


	7. Leading to the punch!

**Girl: I'm sorry this took so long guys…I've been pretty busy still am I only have enough time to post this haha.**

**Light: Are you not going to respond to your reviewers?**

**Girl: *Narrows Eyes* Who invited you?**

**Light: *Points over at L innocently eating ice cream***

**Girl: L! Gosh darn it!**

**L: *Is ignoring girl***

**Girl: I'm sorry but I didn't really have time to go through everyone's reviews.**

**Light: Girl doesn't own us…or any of the Naruto characters…Thank Me**

**Girl: FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR NOT A REAL GOD!**

"Hahahaha!" The Leader-Sama's eyes flashed through the darkness of the room in amusement.

"And just why do you find this funny?" Tenten asked calmly though her eyes flashed steel for a millisecond exposing her annoyance.

"I find it funny little girl-"Tenten and Hinata glared slightly but the Leader ignored them and carried on "That the two of you would purposely steal a piece of Akatsuki property just to willingly return it to us and ask to join us right after!" Even though they couldn't see his face the girls could practically feel the leer on his face as he looked down on them.

"Funny? Does this mean you do not accept us?" Hinata sniffed lightly and lifted her chin in irritation the look reminding Tenten of her former teammate.

"Oh no by all means, you both are welcome to join us…"

"I can feel an if coming along" Hinata smirked lightly at this.

"…IF you of course pass our test"

"What did I just say!" A full blown smile latched itself to Hinata's face this time making her eyes glitter gorgeously lighting up her whole face the Leader was momentarily dazzled by it.

"What do have to do?" Tenten sighed heavily looking towards the leader momentarily glaring at the look in the Leaders gaze as he looked at Hinata bringing his attention to her.

"Oh something simple really…"

"This being?"

"You must win a battle against one of the members…and live."

"Is that it?" The two women said in unison.

The Leader smirked evilly enjoying the confidence radiating from them.

"Yes…"

**Girl: Yes I know really short I'm only doing this chapter right now because the next one will be Extremely eventful so tell me who's up for some ass kickin'? **

**Light: Tch…you must really want to post that chapter don't you?**

**Girl: You have NO idea!**

**Light: Yeah sure whatever you say woman…**

**Girl: Anyway I have another question for everyone…does anyone want lemon in this? I've thinking about this for a while and wouldn't mind to add it…it wouldn't come until later in the story…so… I dunno.**

**Light: Your acting like an idiot it's a simple question.**

**Girl: Yes well it will be the first time I will post a lemon on Fanfiction…I don't want to be a disappointment Light!**

**Light: Your lemons are perfectly fine!**

**Girl: ….Light have you been the one stealing my lemons?**

**Light: Like a God would need such literature!**

**Girl: ….That doesn't explain the nose bleed you have right now -_-'**

**Light: Well…um..Bye!**

**Girl: LIIGGGHHHHHHTTT!**


	8. Go Hinata!

**A/N: I'm sorry guys I feel like total crap for not updating in so long :/ **

**Kakashi: *Turns page of book***

**Girl: I have been so busy my parents bought a new house I have a new boyfriend SAT's Prom gosh…I just feel so bad because I promised I would try more.**

**Kakashi:*Turns page of book***

**Girl: reading back at what I have I realize that this story isn't of my greatest quality and I need to step up to the plate and do better with this.**

**Kakashi: *Coughs, turns page of book***

**Girl: I've decided I really need a Beta because I have been careless and I need my readers help I need someone to help and put their input in fix mistakes I didn't see or my computer didn't catch and I'm putting all my hope in someone to help me do this and whip me into shape!**

**Kakashi: *Giggles***

**Girl: Oh THAT IS IT! *Grabs book and tosses it into a conveniently placed lake nearby***

**Kakashi: *Glares* You…what have you done!**

**Girl: Crap! *Runs screaming like a little girl***

**12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11**

"Konan will lead you to the training facilities "The Leader says as Konan melting from the shadows leads the two women out of the dark room and down a long corridor.

Hinata looks around noticing how plain the gray concrete walls are as Konan leads them through the maze of halls until they reach two large wooden doors with brass doorknobs.

Tenten grabs Hinata's hand quickly dragging her fingers around her palm in a hidden note saying only two words 'ALL OUT' nodding subtlety both girls followed Konan into the huge room. The ceiling had to be about seventy feet high everything made out of concrete to the left of the room sat a raised platform with thirteen thrown chairs in a row.

Walking into the center of the room the girls looked up and watched as all the Akatsuki members all filled into the room, Konan looked to the leader who appeared to nod to her then she jumped up and sat down at the seat next to him. The Leader looked over at her, then back down to the girls who bowed at the waist to everyone.

"Hinata of the Hyuga Clan you will be fighting first against Itachi…let's see who is the dominate clan of Kohona" Leader smirked his voice booming out into the large room.

Itachi jumped down from his perch and landed infront of the former Hyuga heiress and appeared to be sizing her up and down quickly this did not go unnoticed from Hinata who closed her eyes off and then looked to Tenten.

"T-Tenten-Chan?" She stuttered softly though it carried throughout the room loudly.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Promise you won't be mad if I lose?"

"Of course not hunny you know I would never be mad at you…now kick his ass!"

"What happened to your confidence girl?" The leader laughed.

"Itachi don't listen to that bitch! She is just acting!" Hidan screamed down at them smirking at the "horrified" look on Hinata's face.

"Unfortunately Hinata is not faking" Tenten says calmly crossing her arms across her chest an annoyed look appearing on her face as Hidan yells out again.

"What are you talking about bitch!"

"Hn, back in Kohana Hinata had a stutter problem this unfortunately never fully went away and while Hinata is much more outgoing and energetic she still has problems with it when she is reminded of our previous lives there" Tenten looked to Hinata her eyes hardening slightly as she saw hers the light purple of them widening before the softened slightly.

"I c-can do this!" Hinata then turned to Itachi and bowed "Be prepared Itachi!"

Both ninjas slipped into their fighting stances, after a couple of seconds Hinata flipped into the air launching a barrage of weapons at the still standing Itachi all of them stabbing his middle. Before the decoy could even poof away in smoke she dodged midair as he came up from behind a kunai in hand slash towards where her throat would be. Flipping upside down Hinata does a hand seal slowly twin Hinata's appeared next to her. Landing on her feet her clones next to her they all activated her Byakugan.

"Gentle Fist: Exploding Chakra!" All the Hinata's scream launching themselves at Itachi who dodges almost all of them until one finally hits a spot on his arm causing it to fall limp at his side.

"Tenten!" Hinata yells.

"Yes Hinata?" Tenten asks a light smirk appearing on her lips.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I guarantee I will be the winner of this match!" Hinata says then turns to Itachi her eyes narrowed. "That is a promise"

**12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11 12/21/11**

**Girl: Okkaaay that's the end of this chapter I will try my best to update much more often! *Kunai lodges in wall near my head* Oh dear lord!**

**Kakashi: *Foaming at the mouth* That's right little girl cower COWER! **

**Girl: *Running away* Reviiieewwww revviiieewww!**


End file.
